


Made from Dust and Stars

by Skatergirl29



Category: The Next Step
Genre: Brotherly Love, Bruises, Collapsing, Dehydration, Exhaustion, F/M, Humiliation, Punishment, Riley being awesome, Strains and Sprains, changing teams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Starts from episode 3, season 5: After Amy and Piper are caught dancing in Studio 1 Emily punishes Piper by making her do physical exercise after the punishment is over Emily leaves a sore and broken Piper to make her own way home. When Piper get's home she finds Riley and James have returned from their trip to India and she's so happy to see them but when James hugs her she pushes him away because she's in pain.Piper arrives at the Studio hoping things will be better with Emily but things get even harder when Emily cracks the whip down on Piper and Daniel starts Humiliating her in front of the others





	Made from Dust and Stars

Piper and Amy turned around only to see Emily stood in the doorway Emily said 'Piper that was fantastic dancing but what I want to know is why your teaching my routine to one of Michelle's Dancers get in my office now' Piper walked towards Emily's office she watched as Amy left Studio 1 without looking back she thought Amy was her friend but obviously she was wrong, Emily turned towards her office and said 'Piper come here, what have you got to say for yourself' Piper said 'I'm really sorry Emily all I can say is I won't do it again I am sorry' Emily said 'I know you won't but I need to ensure that you know there are consequences for your actions so I want you to do 200 Military style press-ups'.

After what felt like years Piper had finally finished her punishment Emily locked her office and said 'I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning for rehearsal' Piper watched as Emily walked out of Studio 1 as Piper stood up every part of her body hurt every step she took was agony she looked up and saw Amy stood in the doorway Piper said 'I have nothing to say to you' Amy took a step forward and said 'Piper I'm really sorry but I really need you to keep my secret' Piper said 'Absolutely not your being selfish Amy until you've talked to your Mum I don't want to speak to you'.

 

As Piper walked down the corridor she bumped into Michelle, Michelle said 'Oh god Piper I'm so sorry are you alright' Piper looked up at Michelle trying to hold back the tears she said 'Yeah I'm fine I'm just off home' Michelle said 'Piper wait your in no fit state to walk home let me give you a lift home. Are you sure your alright you look in pain' Piper said 'Emily caught me showing Amy one of our routines for regionals she made me do 200 press-ups as punishment' Michelle said 'That is awful I am so sorry Piper where hurts' Piper said 'Every-where hurts Michelle', Michelle said 'How would you feel about joining my team you wouldn't have to worry about Emily and you'd get support from me and West' Piper said 'That's such a kind offer can I think about it and let you know tomorrow' Michelle smiled and said 'of-course come and see me and West tomorrow try and keep your chin up things will get better I promise Piper'.

* * *

* * *

Michelle pulled up outside Pipers house Michelle said 'Here this is my number if you need a friendly ear tonight just ring me' Piper hugged Michelle and said 'Thank you', Michelle watched as Piper went into her house before driving home, as Piper entered the house she noticed two suitcases and then she saw James and Riley stood in the kitchen talking James turned around and said 'Piper where have you been it's late I was worried about you' Riley said 'We were worried about you' Piper dumped her bag and said 'I stayed late at the studio to practice that's all. How was your holiday' Riley said 'It was lovely we have lots of photo's to show you and we've got you some presents' Piper smiled and said 'I'm just going to take a quick shower and I'll be back down'.

 

As Piper stepped out of the shower she noticed that bruises were starting to form on her shoulders and backs she put her PJ'S and dressing gown on before going downstairs James said 'Piper I can't believe you didn't tell us that you'd got the solo for regionals'  


End file.
